Pizza
by We.Fear.Not.Death
Summary: A pizza delivery boy named Jim gets an unusual order... Contains an OC or two. Rated T for slight language and the fact that it's Metalocalypse


"Hey, quit sleepin', I 'gotta delivery for 'ya," Jim was awoken by his boss's loud demands. It was almost closing time on a Sunday, who would want a pizza now?

"Y-Yeah, dude, I mean, yes, sir. Where to?" Suddenly, 6 extra large, piping hot pizza boxes and a large brown bag were stacked into Jim's arms.

"Down the road from here, The guy didn't give an address. He just said it was a big RV, or somethin', on the right." The boss gave Jim a sticky note with the name of the road.

"But... But there's no houses on this road! Where am I supposed to deliver it? What if it's another prank call?" Jim went on with his questions as his boss pushed him out the door and into the delivery car.

"Oh well, just bring the pizzas back if it's a prankster. Bye!" If was almost like he'd been kicked out. He decided to turn the radio on before he left; last time he almost got into an accident because he was fiddling around with the music. He put it on a station that played all rock- classic rock, hard rock, punk rock, indie rock, you name it.

He was about halfway there, when the station interupted his lip-syncing and went to commercial. The first commercial was about some resturant somewhere, but the second ad caught Jim's ear: It was about a Dethklok concert happening somewhere near his town.

"Why here? Why not somewhere big, like a city or something?" He whispered to himself. He wasn't the _biggest _fan of the metal band, but they were still one of his favorites. Jim was a _rock_ guy, not a _metal_ guy.

As he pulled into the back road, he found that it was a pretty eerie place. Not even the weirdest of teenagers would want to hang out there. There was a forest of dead trees surrounding the dirt road. It was almost completely silent, except for the peeping of tree frogs and an owl's call every now and then. He drove by a small graveyard, it only had four headstones, but he was sure that there were more bodies buried there. Farther down on the road, he seen a low, but bright orange light. It must of been the place he was delivering to.

This was no RV. It looked like a train. A _huge train_. The orange light was coming out of the windows, which were placed high on the gigantic vehicle. Although it looked as if it would have much thicker walls, he could hear voices coming from the train-like beast. When he rang the doorbell (why would it have a doorbell?), a muscular man with a hood over his face and a sleeveless black shirt answered.

"My lords, the pizza has arrived." He called back into the vehicle. Jim heard numerous voices: _Finally!, Oh boys!, I'm starving!, Whatevers... _A short man with long red dreadlocks and pierced eyebrows ran to the door in excitement.

"Dood, 'ya got my cinnimon bun?" He asked, grabbing the big bag on top of the pizzas. He looked in the bag and looked back at Jim with a smirk. "I told 'da guy if he didn' make it gigantic, we'd sue 'em." He laughed hysterically back at the other men in the train. What did he mean by _we'd sue them_? When the delivery boy looked up, two more men were standing in the doorway. One was muscular with long black hair, and the other was extremely tall with wavy, blonde locks. The guy with black hair was mumbling to himself as he went through the pizzas, which were still stacked in Jim's arms.

"Who ordered cheese?" He asked aimlessly into the train. A happy, high pitched voice replied with "over heres!". The blonde-haired man made a _pfft_ sound and started making fun of him.

"Stupid dildos Toki, you needs at least _ones toppingks_! You ams such a babies..." he walked back in and they started bickering with each other in some other language. The muscular man took all of the pizzas at once. _What an amazing feat! _Jim thought.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Hey! Give the guy a tip, he didn't even ask for an autograph, or anything. He deserves it." He gave the hooded man a few bills from his pocket to give to Jim. _Autograph?_ They were _famous?!_ The delivery boy wished the men their enjoyment, and left.

When he finally reached the parking lot of his job, he decided he would check how much he got for a tip. To his suprise, it was $500. _Wait. 500 dollars? That couldn't be right_. He felt the bills, and counted them in his hands. There were five 100 dollar bills. His heart was beating a mile a minute; he's never seen so much money at one time, and it was in _his hands_. He sighed and walked into the crummy pizza joint he called a job.

"Holy shit! Jim! That place I just sent 'ya to..." His boss started.

"Yeah? What about it?" Jim answered.

"That... That was Dethklok. _The. Dethklok._" Jim's jaw dropped. He decided not to tell his boss about his "little tip", he'd probably make him hand it over.

"You're telling me that I just met Dethklok and I didn't even know?" He asked. His boss nodded and smiled. Jim let out a happy sigh. It was a good day.


End file.
